Más seguido
by CornPie
Summary: Quizás no era tan malo trabajar todas las mañanas de todos los domingos. Quizás encontraría algo que la motivara a levantarse con ánimos para hacerlo. Quizás alguien la motivaría a hacerlo… /One-shot AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Quizás no era tan malo trabajar todas las mañanas de todos los domingos. Quizás encontraría algo que la motivara a levantarse con ánimos para hacerlo. Quizás _alguien_ la motivaría a hacerlo…

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Mondo Media. La historia me pertenece y está creada con el fin de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

 **Más seguido**

La calurosa mañana de ese domingo se prestaba para salir a caminar y no calcinarse en el proceso gracias a la fresca brisa venidera que soplaba a todo minuto. Sería preferible hacerlo rodeada de la naturaleza con sus tonos verdes envolventes, pero no podía hacer nada en ese aspecto dado que vivía en la ciudad. De todas maneras, podría dar una caminata por una plaza y luego retornar. Y era precisamente eso lo que estaba haciendo Lammy. Y aunque quisiera no podría afirmar que lo hacía por voluntad propia ni por ansias de aspirar aire fresco.

No, estaba trabajando. Paseando a la pequeña caniche color canela de su amigable vecina. Uno de los tantos trabajos a media jornada que la muchacha había estado haciendo para poder mantenerse a sí misma desde el momento en que a su simpático y misterioso tutor, Mr. Pickels, se le ocurriera dejarla sola (por lo menos permitiendo que se quede en su hogar) alegando una simple e ilógica frase que recordaría por toda la eternidad: _«Ya estás bastante grandecita, mi_ pequeña _Lammy. Ya no me necesitas»_. Y se fue al extranjero, así sin más y sin siquiera explicarle nada.

Aún así no podía afirmar que lo odiaba, claro que no, la había criado desde pequeña y le estaría agradecida por ello en todo momento. Sin embargo, sí odiaba su actitud.

Pero así era la vida, tarde o temprano tendría que independizarse y contrario a lo que Lammy hubiera pensado, fue más temprano e inoportuno. Sus estudios no se terminarían solos y mucho menos su estómago se abastecería por cuenta propia, por lo que en unos meses logró manejar la situación mejor de lo que creyó estableciendo un equilibrio entre trabajo y estudios.

Al llegar a la placita decidió que sería bueno para el animal tomar un poco el sol, por lo que se sentó en el pasto cuidando siempre no soltar la correa que sostenía al can, no fuera a ser que se escapara y lo atropellaran. Estaba un poco aburrida, observando como todos los niños se divertían corriendo de acá para allá, saltando y riendo. Hubiese sido bueno ir con alguna de sus amigas, pero trabajo era trabajo y a pesar de que la señora dueña se caracterizaba por su amabilidad, debía tomarse en serio su labor.

Lammy se recostó en el pasto dedicándose a observar el cielo despojado de nubes, echándole un vistazo a la perrita que de vez en cuando se alejaba más de lo debido. Pasó un buen rato así hasta que la caniche se acercó a ella con claras intenciones de querer irse. Por eso decidió que era hora de volver, entregar a la perrita a su dueña y regresar a casa a disfrutar las pocas horas libres de las que disponía antes de volver a su rutina laboral (no podía darse el lujo de descansar ni los domingos).

Optó por ir del lado contrario en que volvía usualmente, ya que se le antojaba más fresco que el otro, y necesitaba resguardarse del denso que calor que poco a poco iría tornándose insoportable.

Supo que fue una mala idea cuando vio a ese perro mediano de un tono azabache –macho, cabía destacar– pululando por allí. Lammy se alteró cuando el can paró sus orejas fijando la mirada en la caniche y más aún cuando recordó que ésta no estaba esterilizada.

Si bien ella podía pretender sin problema que nada ocurría, pasando por al lado del animal ignorándolo por completo, sabía que no sería igual el caso para la perrita. Por eso, se puso en guardia cuando el macho comenzó a seguirlas a unos metros antes de llegar a su destino. Lammy echó a correr y se dio una cachetada mental al comprobar que eso empeoró la situación: el perro las seguía aún más rápido. Sin embargo, al doblar en la esquina de una casa donde sonaba una música bastante estridente para su gusto, salió un muchacho que ocupó su campo de visión. Lammy no pudo evitar desviar la vista hacia el torso desnudo bien formado que mostraba el desconocido.

─¡Pupu! ─gritó el muchacho de cabello azul, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Acto seguido, el perro que ahora tenía identidad detuvo su seguimiento y con el rabo entre las patas se metió cabizbajo por la puerta de la casa mientras el chico, enojado, lo palmeó a modo de reprimenda.

Lammy, quien había detenido su andar junto con _Pupu_ , se rió de lo ridículo del nombre y más aún de cómo este era pronunciado por esa voz grave. No contó con que el muchacho advertiría su presencia.

La muchacha se lo quedó observando sin perder la compostura, notando además que sólo llevaba unos pantalones cortos y también estaba descalzo. Alguien se tomaba muy en serio la libertad de los domingos…

El desconocido sonrió ladinamente, observándola.

─Señorita Lammy… ─le dijo a modo de saludo, antes de volver por donde había salido, en un intento de generar un suspenso innecesario.

La susodicha no podía negar que el chico era físicamente atractivo. No se preguntaría cómo es que sabía su nombre dado que eran vecinos, y que ella no tuviera la decencia de saber el nombre de los del barrio no quería decir que los demás fueran a hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo… estaba dispuesta a hacer una excepción con él. ¿Cómo es que nunca lo había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo allí? Y estaba segura de que no era nuevo en el vecindario, dado que eso generaría un revuelo que realmente no percibió en esos días.

Un tironeo de su mano le hizo notar que la caniche ya anhelaba regresar con su legítima dueña, por lo que ella la complacería.

Y en el camino de vuelta, pensó en que desde ese momento pasaría por allí bastante más seguido, con o sin perro.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor**

Bien, aquí con otro One-Shot de esta pareja que adoro cada vez más. Un modo bonito de dominarlos sería "Splammy" ¿Qué tal? Jajaja

Gracias por leer, saludos!

 _CornPie_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Mondo Media. La historia me pertenece y está creada con el fin de entretener, sin fines de lucro.

…

El día que tan ansiosamente había estado esperando desde hacía semanas, por fin, _por fin_ había llegado: finalmente podía darse el lujo de estar ociosa sin la imperiosa necesidad de pensar hasta el cansancio en perros, platos sucios y clientes irritantes. Y era una buena noticia porque podría salir por ahí con sus amigas a quienes no veía hacía siglos.

Probablemente irían al centro comercial a atiborrarse de comida, y en realidad a Lammy no le importaba en lo absoluto el lugar mientras pudiera permitirse un rato de tranquilidad y gozo.

Como era sábado, día que por lo general ocupaba cortando el césped de sus más longevos vecinos (bien al ras, obteniendo una fresca limonada como recompensa y algunos cuantos billetes), se le antojaba extraño vestirse y arreglarse decentemente como hacía tanto no encontraba la oportunidad (y es que realizar determinadas tareas usando tacones no era lo ideal).

Terminó de recoger su largo cabello en un moño alto antes de disponerse a salir. Cerró con llave la puerta de entrada de su hogar y dirigió sus pasos en la dirección contraria a la habitual, no pudiendo evitar que un esbozo de sonrisa flotara en sus labios, presagio de sus acciones venideras.

No muchos días atrás la muchacha había tomado la firme e inamovible decisión de acercarse más a _ciertos_ vecinos que no tenía ni idea de que vivieran a dos casas de la suya. Era evidente que la rutina de ir a trabajar a diversos lugares y volver tan pronto como le era posible hacía mella en su vida social, específicamente si se trataba de sus vecinos considerando que siempre iba y venía por las mismas cuadras en un recorrido ya sabido de memoria.

A paso ralentizado y con la frente en alto, pasó sin vacilar por delante de aquella casona un poco anticuada ubicada justo en la esquina de esa manzana, y al caminar al lado de una de las pocas ventanas que daban al exterior, siempre abierta de par en par y sin cortina de modo que revelaba sin tapujos el interior como si no tuviera ningún secreto que debía ser descubierto (le gustaba pensar que el habitante era igual de transparente), Lammy echó un coqueto y discreto vistazo hacia adentro. Sin embargo, una mueca de decepción para nada disimulada hizo acto de presencia en el rostro femenino al no encontrar lo que buscaba allí: ese torso siempre desnudo (¡gracias, verano!) y bien formado con un par de tatuajes cuyos significados Lammy añoraba desentrañar sin pudor alguno.

Decepcionada y un poco ofendida (¿pero quién en su sano juicio dejaría abierta la ventana si no estaba ahí?) aceleró su paso: sus amigas la esperaban.

…

─No puedo creer que el estúpido de Cuddles realmente se haya ido ─despotricaba malhumorada Giggles, caminando a la par de las otras tres amigas entre los amplios pasillos del centro comercial.

Las demás asintieron, expresando así de qué parte del bando estaban. Y es que no podían hacer sino asentir, considerando que el novio de la dulce chica había decidido irse de vacaciones sin su adorable novia. En realidad, el par llevaba meses discutiendo el lugar vacacional en donde pasarían veladas inolvidables en su primer año como pareja, pero como siempre como cuando Giggles decía rosa y Cuddles amarillo, no lograron ponerse de acuerdo.

Del cuarteto, Lammy y Petunia eran las únicas sin novio. Sin embargo, Petunia estaba en una especie de _algo_ con un muchacho fortachón que conoció en la universidad.

Lammy no estaba segura de incluirse en la misma categoría.

No estaba segura de poder incluirse en ninguna categoría.

Actualmente, lo que sucedía entre ella y su vecino no llegaba ni a ser algo, a pesar de que no descartaba la opción de que así pudiese ser en un futuro, por el momento no había pasado nada extraordinario digno de recordar. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de cruzar palabra alguna con él, pero sí sabía su nombre. Aunque le hubiese gustado que se lo dijera el mismísimo Splendid, no fue así. Necesitaba saber la identidad del muchacho y así cerciorarse de que por lo menos existía, por lo que cautelosamente y sin levantar sospecha alguna fue preguntando diversos datos personales a los diferentes vecinos para los que trabajaba.

Claro que ahora medio barrio conocía el raro interés que tenía hacia él, pero no importaba.

Y esa era la única opción que tenía: restarle importancia. Porque no había encontrado otra forma de averiguar su nombre considerando que preguntárselo en persona quedaba descartado, dado que al señorito nunca podía encontrárselo de forma casual (y asomarse repentinamente a su ventana preguntándole con tono jocoso _«¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamás?»_ era impensable).

Pero nada de eso importaba ya, ahora sólo quería despejar su mente y llenar su estómago, y si de paso podía refrescarse sería fascinante. No tardó mucho tiempo en que las cuatro se pusieran de acuerdo en ir a tomar un helado, aprovechando la heladería nueva que había abierto en el mismo shopping.

Lammy estaba decidida a probar un nuevo sabor dado que recientemente se había aburrido de los sabores convencionales (tomarlos con frecuencia tenía su parte negativa también).

─¿Cuál sabor de helado vas a probar, Lammy? ─le preguntó una curiosa Giggles recargada sobre el mostrador.

─Me gustaría probar el de frambuesa, pero no sé… ─mencionó una pensativa Lammy a la par que Petunia se disponía a pagar el suyo.

Mas se quedó con billete en mano porque el muchacho que las estaba atendiendo se fue de improviso dejando a la de cabellos azulados con la boca abierta ante tal desplante. Fue cuando salió de su estupor que el chico volvió y se dirigió directo a Lammy.

─Toma ─le dijo entregándole una cucharita de plástico con un poco de helado de frambuesa en ella ─es mejor que lo pruebes ahora y no tengas que tirar un helado después.

─Ah ─reaccionó descolocada la chica al sentir los codazos para nada disimulados de Giggles, tomando distraídamente la cuchara ─Gracias.

Pero no fue sino cuando levantó la vista que verdaderamente cayó en la cuenta de quién era el muchacho frente a ella. _Splendid_ , claro que sí, ¿quién más sino? Repentinamente su voz le pareció increíblemente _atractiva._

Splendid sonrió de lado satisfecho, volviendo su atención a Petunia y sus billetes.

¡Era la oportunidad que estaba esperando! Lammy abrió la boca dispuesta a iniciar a una conversación real con el muchacho, pero antes y para su desgracia se le ocurrió desviar su mirada hacia atrás y la fila de personas detrás de ellas la hizo retractarse de su actuar. Compró el helado (de frambuesa, un sabor especial), lo pagó y se fueron. Así, sin más.

─Hasta luego, Lammy .

La aludida pegó un respingo inconscientemente al escuchar su nombre emitido por esa voz por una segunda vez, pero cuando se dio la vuelta dispuesta a encarar al muchacho cambió de parecer al notar que estaba ensimismado tomando pedidos.

Decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento.

 _«Pero no será la última vez que lo vea»_

…

No podía sentirse más dichosa llegando a su casa poco después de la medianoche. No recordaba la última vez que había podido acostarse tarde considerando que apenas tenía su cama frente a sí, se lanzaba sin dudarlo, perdiendo la conciencia de inmediato (y es que tantas arduas horas de trabajo diario realmente hacían mella en su cuerpo).

Por eso, no podía estar más contenta. Sí, estaba algo cansada, pero era ese tipo de cansancio placentero (y algo culposo, al estar tan acostumbrada a trabajar duro cada día) y realmente había despejado su mente, ¡si hasta tenía ganas de tararear alguna canción alegre e infantil!

Y lo estaba haciendo.

No, no era ella.

Lammy volteó hacia atrás precipitadamente, tratando que sus ojos se habituaran a la profunda oscuridad que reinaba en la calle de su hogar y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo cuando logró vislumbrar una silueta de un hombre apostado en la pared de una casa cuyo exterior conocía como la palma de su mano.

─Perdón, ¿te asusté? ─preguntó burlonamente Splendid.

─No, qué va ─susurró para sí misma ─Splendid, que extraño encontrarte fuera ─añadió con confianza dejando de lado el susto anterior.

El susodicho sonrió de lado.

─Vaya, no tenía idea de que la trabajadora Lammy supiera mi nombre, qué inesperado.

Ok, tenía que pensar algo ingenioso para responderle, y tenía que hacerlo ya si no quería que sus extraordinarios dotes de _recolección de información_ salieran a flote en ese momento. Lo menos que necesitaba para acercarse a él era exponerse de tal manera. Eso lo dejaría para más adelante donde las cosas fluyeran con más naturalidad.

─Lo sé por tu tarjeta de identificación, idiota ─le respondió la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

─Claro, y no es porque la señora Pottlyfod te lo dijo ─atinó él con suspicacia, sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

─Por supuesto que no, además ─cayó en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle ─ ¿cómo es que _tú_ sabes mi nombre? ─inquirió con suspicacia ella también.

Splendid se despegó de la pared y dio un paso hacia ella (lo cual dentro de la negrura de la noche lo hizo ver un poco intimidante), inclinándose para que así su rostro quedara justo frente al de ella a una distancia que comenzaba a incomodar a la muchacha, le dijo:

─No eres la única con trabajos múltiples, _señorita_ Lammy.

No podía ser, ¿había obtenido su nombre de labios de los vecinos para los que ella misma trabajaba? (los mismos que le habían propiciado información sobre Splendid, además) E incluso él también debía de trabajar para ellos.

─Bueno, ya, estamos iguales. ¿Por qué no dejamos de dar vueltas e intercambiamos números? ─habló Lammy sin tapujos.

Splendid, algo descolocado, se incorporó dejando así de invadir el espacio personal de la muchacha, acto seguido comenzó a reírse mostrando todos sus dientes.

Y fue la risa más fresca y hermosa que los oídos de Lammy pudieran haber escuchado alguna vez.

─O… ─comenzó a hablar el muchacho─ podrías pasar a mi casa a tomar algo ─le dijo, enfatizando su propuesta señalando su hogar con el pulgar.

─Hecho ─la rapidez de su respuesta la sorprendió incluso a ella.

Y en ese instante, entrando junto a Splendid al interior de la casa, Lammy tomó conciencia de que a partir de ese momento ya no sería necesario pasar todo el tiempo frente al hogar de él intentando cruzar miradas y observar su torso bien trabajado, ni preguntar a los vecinos todo tipo de cuestiones referidas a él que rozaban lo incómodo, ni (ahora que sabía dónde trabajaba fuera de allí) acosarlo durante sus horas de trabajo en la heladería, pidiendo cada día un cono de frambuesa (por poco saludable que sería eso).

No, estaba segura de que ahora ambos, juntos, harían _determinadas_ cosas _más seguido_.

─Ah, por cierto ─recordó Lammy ─¿qué hay con tus tatuajes?

…

 **Notas de autor**

Y… el fin! En realidad, esto sería sólo un one-shot peeeeeeeero a pedido de alguien cuyas historias adoro, decidí dejarlo en un two-shot :) Tardé mucho, sí, perdón por eso pero al fin pude terminarlo después de tantas vueltas!

En fin, a partir de este momento espero terminar tooodos los escritos que tengo pendientes de una vez por todas jajaja

Saludos y gracias por leer!

 _CornPie~_


End file.
